A Day In The Hangar
by ComradeDoggo
Summary: I just started on this idea of tank story after influenced and based on "Hetzer and Friends" comics by Angelo's World please do take a look at his website on FaceBook(Or just search Angelo's World on Google). I'll try keep it fresh as always as possible))).
1. Introduction

**Dear Reader: This fan fiction is based on the cartoon series by Angelo's world (** Search "Angelo's World" on FaceBook or visit his webpage on Google **)** **, and the models of Gaijin Entertainment. Special thanks to Dr Ferdinand Porsche who created the most interesting tanks the world had ever seen. Also thanks to all the tank designers around the world which inspired the creation of this fan fiction. However, please give a minute of silence to those who lost their lives in tank battles, tanks can only become legends in their hands. Anyways, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading my little story! You guys are my motivation to continue working on the story. However, since I am an unexperienced writer, (and a guy who is terrible at English) please please please, give me some useful feedbacks so I can improve my skills and making the story more enjoyable to read. And that's it for this short message, please enjoy)))**

GUTEN MORGEN! Oh, I mean good morning there. I am Jagpanzer 38ton, or, just call me Hetzer. I'll be showing you around this frontline, please do try to keep as close to me as possible since some guys here are not that friendly here... _Boom!_

See? That Panzer VIII F1 just got ammo racked by an Object 120, it seems that Object 120's huge barrel is having a bad day(probably because KV-2 drunk all his vodka last night during the celebration of October Revolution). I guess you should better follow me to my hanger, for safety reasons, and to meet a few of my friends.

The greyish little tank destroyer drove quickly through the bushes, it was damn hard to keep up with his powerful engine. After crossing junctions of tenches, he finally arrived at his home, uh...I mean his hanger.

It was a gigantic, factory like building, it had a huge glass windows and steel structures. A much heavier looking and larger tank with a box like shape was washing the window with his cannon barrel with a hose attached to it.

"Guten Morgen," said Hetzer happily, "how long had you been cleaning, Tiger I?"

"Ah, from 6:00am," replied the heavy tank who had a sandy brown camouflage, "Do you like my camouflage Hetzer? I got it when I was in Africa, Rommel even signed on it."

"Yeah," replied Hetzer, "It looks good, it's quite sunny today."

"I AM A TIGER TOOOOOO." someone interrupted the conversation. It was a much larger tank with slope front armour and a huge cannon.

"Tiger II, can you stop with that World War II joke please, it is as old as your turret design," a greyish box-like tank joined the conversation, its cannon, unlike the others was short and thin looking, "Your brother has a much better turret than you by the way."

Tiger II was saddened by the comment, despite he is more than 2 times the size of the little grey tank, "I'm sorry Panzer III, but I just can't help myself with these kinds of jokes."

"It's alright," replied Pz III, "just don't repeat the same jokes again and again. Oh, morning Hetzer!"

Hetzer drove near Pz III and gave him a cannon-bump (tanks greet each other by banging their gun barrels together), "How's going chap?"

"Pretty nice," Pz III slowly patrolled towards the fuelling station, "It's just last night one of the French came to ask for some beer."

"Really?" Hetzer said in surprise, "I thought they are into wine and stuff."

"Well," Tiger I had finished cleaning the window and was detaching the hose from his cannon, "apparently, they had a huge party with the Brits celebrating the marriage of some Prince in the British royal family, and eventually they ran out of beer."

Then Tiger I, dipped the tip of his cannon in some soap water, "Damn those Luftwaffe, after they played air basketball on top of our hanger, all those Stukas had their fuel leaking from their engine, that's why I spent the whole morning cleaning it."

"Right."

Following Hetzer, we drove deeper into the Hanger. The German Hanger had a semi-circle shape, the inside felt like in a cave, but there were strong lightings all over the ceiling. The shelfs and the containers scattered around the whole room, either filled with components or tank shells, there were also empty beer bottles around the parking area where the tanks enjoy their evenings together.

"This is StuG's place," Hetzer pointed at a parking spot with a large poster that had the caption "Saint StuG" and a large pair of sunglasses.

"StuG is probably the coolest tank around this hanger," continued Hetzer, he often go around the hangers and is friends with the Italian gang leader Al Capone."

Next, we moved to a parking spot that were full of…lets say…inappropriate graphic books.

"This is T-34 747(r)'s place, he is kinda into the female population around this hanger , especially the Russian Girls)))" smirked the little tank destroyer.

"Hello Hetzer!" said a cute voice, a pink coloured tank with a spotted ribbon on her commander's cupola. She had a smooth and welly sloped frontal hull armour with a nice looking turret.

"Oh…oh…uhh…hi Fanthy…" Hetzer stumbled upon his words when he looked at the Princess of the German Hanger, a good thing about being a tank is that when you blush, no one can see it across your metallic front armour. However, Panther F had the ability to see through behind the armour into the hearts of the other tanks.

"You seemed to be doing something interesting Hetzer," Panther F smiled, this could be seen as her optics(the eyes of a tank) turned into semi-circle, with the straight side facing down, "may I please ask you about it?"

Our little trapezium SPG blushed even more, inside, "I…I'm…ju…just…"

"Please calm down Hetzer," Panther F remained her angelic smile(in the standards of a tank), "I'm not in a rush at all, just wait for a minute until you are ready to tell me~"

"I…I'm filming this video about our hanger," replied Hetzer quickly after taking a huge breath into his engine, "do…do you mind to speak a few words to the camera."

"Sure thing!" Panther F looked at the little go-pro camera on top of Hetzer (which he borrowed from 8,8cm Flak 37 Selbstfahrlafette auf 18 ton Zugkraftwagen or just Flak 37, who lived near by in the armoured truck hanger).

"Hello, my name is Panther F, the other tanks likes to call me Fanthy. I hope you'll like our hanger and don't forget to meet my brothers: Panther D, Panther G, Panther A and Panther II."

"Thank you Fanthy," Hetzer quickly saved the video, this was his highlight of the day (and probably his year). Panther F replied with a nod of her long and smooth cannon barrel and drove away delightfully.

Hetzer stared blankly at the leaving Princess, he thought…

"Fanthy is as hot and pretty as usual!"

Hetzer turned annoyingly at the deep voice behind, he soon met a steel wall in front of his face(front amour).

Maus.

The biggest and heaviest tank in the hanger, it had almost 4 times the size of Hetzer. In short, Maus was a mammoth of two massive steel houses attached together as a turret and hull. Unlike the other tanks, Maus had an unusual design with 2 cannons on top of his gigantic turret. He looked down at his friend who was more than a meter and a half shorter than him, "hey buddy, whatcha you talking to the pretty Panther F."

"Shush," annoyed Hetzer, "you are the one who said she's hot."

"So?"

"She'll never like you if you don't…" Before Hetzer could finish his sentence, Maus burst into tears (from his optics and guns).

"I can't help it," he cried, "I tried and I tried to keep fit, but I just can't help it with my size."

Sorrily, Hetzer bumped Maus's side armour trying to cheer him up, "Maybe you should try taking less ammo and only half the fuel."

Maus continued sobbing in depression, "I am just too fat for the girls."

"Cheer up dude," said Hetzer, handing Maus an oily towel using his gun, "maybe you'll find a girl who is as big as you."

"There aren't many tanks as heavy as me!"

"I bet there are, if you try to find, I heard there is one in the Muricans(Americans)."

Maus wiped his tears(grease) with his side armament(75mm gun), "Really? Can you please help me."

"Sure."

"Thank you Hetzer, you are my best friend."


	2. Muricans

Chapter 2: Muricans

"Yo Hetzer, s'up dude?" a Sherman tank greeted our little protagonist, to be exact, there are soooooooo many Shermans around the American hanger that can be stacked together into a mountain. The one speaking to Hetzer was the M4A1, the very first standard Sherman in the American ground force.

"Nice day to you M4A1," replied Hetzer happily, "how's the cats going?"

Cats. What Hetzer really meant were M18 "Hellcat" and "Black cat", who were two types of tank destroyers.

"Haha," laughed M4A1, "they are quite good, M6A1 is taking care of them now, since they ripped up everyone's container boxes and stole fish from the food reserves."

"Really?!" laugher Hetzer, "I never thought M6A1 is a good guy with little animals."

"Well," another Sherman entered the conversation, he is a M4 Sherman, "the main thing is, M6A1's commander used to work as a vet. So he is the most trustable person to take care of the cats."

"Hello uncle M4," said M4A1.

"That's my boy M4A1," chuckled M4.

"So where is M6A1 right now?" asked Hetzer.

"I think he is in the forest, taking the cats for a walk," replied M4, "I never heard anyone taking a cat for a walk."

"Did someone mention CATS?!" a sharp voice interrupted the 3 tanks. An enormous tank appeared from behind a bush. It had a unique design, feature 3 separate turrets, beside his centre/main turret, there were two stacks of rolled up papers.

"UE-57! What are you doing here?" Hetzer was surprised by the present of the Japanese superheavy tank.

"Hi Hetzer," said UE-57 in his Japanese accent, "I'm just taking pictures for my _Most Kawaii Tanks of The Year_ collection. Do you want to have a look at my photos taken so far."

"Not now," said Hetzer, "I want to save it till the end of year as a surprise."

"True."

M4 seemed suspicious of UE-57's presences, "So, who are you looking for today."

UE-57 took out his huge Panasonic camera and held it between his two smaller turrets, "I've heard about the kawaii kittens in your hanger, so I'm here to take some photos of them, and I love cats."

"Fine," replied M4 sharply, "but I don't want to see you to mess around our hanger with my friends, or I'll sure call in the big guns on you."

"Sure thing," UE-57 said joyfully, "I'm just here for the cats anyways. By the way, Hetzer, what are you doing here?"

Hetzer turned to the Japanese," Honestly, I'm here for the cats too, I'm making a video about our hangers."

"Let's go to the forest then," UE-57 cried, he was already producing tons of dark smoke from his engine due to excitement.

"Hey, stop the CO2 production, you'll cause air pollution," laughed M4A1.

Near the Murican Hanger, there was a thick jungle called, "Vietnam Forest", where the Murican tanks always came here for camping and hiking. The large forest consisted of tall oak trees, covering most of the sky, making the forest seemed dark and dangerous. However, this is the most safe place for a weekend tour with your tank family.

"Hum…" Hetzer looked around, "Where are them?"

 _Meow._

"I heard a meow somewhere from our left," said UE-57, his optics blinking in excitement, "that must be them."

Soon the SPG and the superheavy arrived a main trail in the forest(one of the most common family tracking trail for the tanks). A large tank with Murican flags painted all over his hull and wearing a cowboy hat stood motionlessly in the middle of the road.

"Hi there M6A1!"

The large tank turned towards the two, similarly to the Maus, he also features two cannons on his turret, "Oh hi Hetzer, aha and who do we have here, I know what you are here for UE-57."

"Where are they?!Where are they?!Where are they?!" asked UE-57 passionately, holding his camera excitedly.

"Calm down bro," M6A1 laughed, "listen, do your camera have video function? Good. Now watched this."

M6A1 put a red filter in front of his light, then he produced a red light spot on the dark forest floor. Hetzer and UE-57 watched curiously.

 _Whoosh_

All of a sudden a dark figure hopped out the thick jungle and landed on the red spot.

It was the M18 Hellcat, unusually, despite its open top design, it featured a long dark tail, a pair of large, pointy ears, and, its optics gives a fine yellowish colour.

"This is… _AMAZING!"_ cried UE-57, he spammed his camera as the Hellcat started to chase the red spot on the ground.

"Once a cat, always a cat," commented Hetzer.

"I know right?" smiled M6A1, "wanna have a go?"

"Sure thanks."

After visiting wild habitats in Vietnam Forest our little friend went back to the Murican(American) Hanger. Sorry, forgot to mention the overview of the American Hanger: well, the Americans do have a very modernised choice of design which reflected heavily from their structural design of their hanger. At first glance, the whole building seemed like a glass pyramid stood upon the plain coloured floor. This design was innovative in a way which the building required less lighting in day time, thus reduced the energy cost and was very environmental friendly. Hetzer had to admit the fact that he always gets stunned by the site of this unique Hanger design.

After entering through the enormous automatic glass doors, we entered a huge hall, where light refract in from all angles.

"Mr Hetzer, may I help you?" A female Sherman tank was parking in behind of a what seemed to be a large information desk. She was the M4A3 (105) HVSS Sherman, the receptionist of the American Hanger."Your camo looks lovely today, Ms M4A3(105)," said Hetzer to the attractive American tank. Compared to the other Shermans, her cannon was significantly wider in dimeter and shorter.

"Thank you Hetzer, you are so sweet," smiled the Murican.

"So, Ms M4A3(105), may I buy a tricked for visiting your Hanger?" asked Hetzer.

"Ah," M4A3(105) checked her timetable list, "the Hanger is opening to public until 8:00pm, the ticket for SPG is 10 Silver Lions(SL) per tank. However, you can choose to stay overnight in our Tank's Inn and enjoy the evening parties in the bars, but that'll cost you 200 SL per night for standard parking spot."

"Oh," Hetzer glanced at the price table, "Guess I'll stay for one night."

"That'll be 210 SL sir," stated M4A3(105).

After searching through his inside, Hetzer popped out 21 silver coins from his cannon and layer them on the administration desk.

Using her cannon, M4A3(105) attached a sticker onto Hetzer's front armour which read "Guest".

"Welcome to our Hanger," M4A3(105) put up a more charming tank smile, "your name is already on list of the Tank Inn, you can find it near the Submarine's Pond."

"Thank you."

The inside of the American Hanger was welly decorated, in comparison, the German Hanger seemed like an abandoned factory. The floor was polished, the windows were all spotless(it is cleaned everyday by the a team of Sherman M4A3R3 all equipped with flamethrowers that spray soap water), there were many patriotic posters in the large glass hallways such as "FREEDOM!", "Uncle Sam Needs YOU!" as well as flags hanging from the ceiling.

"I really wish our Hanger will look at this one day," Hetzer said to himself. He turned to a large oil painting of the first American President, George Washington, a heavy tank with an over sized turret, also known as M103.

"Gosh," Hetzer muttered, "they do have a lot of paintings."

The hallways were packed with oil paintings of former commanders and leaders.

As Hetzer led us around the museum, there was a loud chat from the outside—a large group of Shermans crowded in a mob on the airfield.

"I think I'll take a look there," said Hetzer, he quickly switched his gear and rushed towards the mob.

Up close, the details of mob can be identified more clearly, most of the tanks had stickers on them which read "Vote the Green!". Other tanks, who seemed to be more keen, carried large wooden banners on their turrets with captions such as "Vote T29!", "Make American Strong Again!". In the centre of the mob, a dark coloured heavy tank parked on a steel stand, "…I promise free education and engine care for every American citizen in this Hanger, I promise improve the public facilities around this Hanger, also developing more land for settlements."

The T29 was indeed a much outstanding tank, it had sloped frontal pate and thick turret amour as well as 3 large caliber machine guns and a very long cannon.

"That's T29!" cried Hetzer, "we are lucky today, he is the most popular politician around the Murican Hanger, he is now making a speech for his October election."

At the same time, T29 carried on his speech, "I have a dream, that one day tanks and aircrafts can live together in a society without segregation, cannons to wings, tracks to propellers. I have a dream, that one day we can all enjoy this land of joy that we created. Finally, I have a dream that America will be as great as ever again!"

The mob exploded into cheers, some tanks even shot their machine guns and cannon into the sky.

After seeing his speech proved to be a great success, T29 drove down his stand and to have brief chats with his supporters. Then he arrived in front of our little friend.

"Oh Hetzer!" T29 gave Hetzer a track bump, "I didn't expect you to come to watch my little speech."

"It's really nice T29," praised Hetzer, "Never thought you can go this far."

"Ha, I see what you mean," laughed T29, "I still remember the times when we fool around the hangers together, I need to visit the Southern Sections now, are you staying overnight?"

"Yea, at the Tank's Inn."

"Good, I think we shall meet later at Officer's Club tonight, I'll sure get you a drink."

"Good luck with your speech," said Hetzer to his old friend.

"Thanks, the Southern Senate will be quite a tough nut to crack, but I've got a nice hammer," T29 joked.


	3. Submarine's Pond

Submarine's Pond was probably the most famous site on the Murican Hanger. The pond was enormous, ironically it was way too shallow for submarines, the water was crystal clear, you can easily spot fishes swimming in there. Its main hit was the Normandy Beach, where most tank families choose to spend their time here in the summer. Since it is a part of the Murican base, the beach was welly equipped with entertainment facilities, such as sun umbrellas, metal beachballs, track-ball(a tank version of football) goals and floating platforms if the tanks want to take a swim.

"I really enjoy the sunshine here," said Hetzer as he put on a pair sunglasses(manufacture day/birthday gift from StuG III) on his optics. As usual, the beach was crowded with tanks.

"Hi LVT(A)(1)," said Hetzer to a large tank with a small turret parking under an umbrella, despite his huge size the LVT(A)(1) is actually a light tank, and most importantly, he is an amphibious tank, thus the lifeguard of the beach.

"Oh Hetzer," answered LVT(A)(1), he turned his turret to Hetzer, "here for a swim?"

"Nah…"

"I bet you want to flank on some of the girls," laughed LVT(A)(1) in his Southern accent. Indeed, the Normandy Beach was also famous for a being the top option for tank dating. Since there was always high percentage of female tank population across the beach.

"Not really, just here to take some recordings for my documentary about the Hangers," replied Hetzer, showing his go-pro camera.

"I see," LVT(A)(1) took out a beer bottle and drunk a little into his main gun, "wait a sec, I thought that pretty German tank's here today. Ooooooo. Don't tell me you want to take snick pictures of her in swimming skirts (female tanks usual ware side skirts over their tracks)."

"NO!" Hetzer blushed in frustration.

"Nah, stop lying," smirked the American, "here she comes~"

Unlike in the Hanger, Panther F was not dressed in her usual anti-machine gun side skirts. She was dressed in a much shorter version of side skirts, which were painted in a bright red colour, she also had a large sunflower attached to her cupola.

"Hello Hetzer," Panther F drove in front of the two tanks, LVT(A)(1) looked down at Hetzer wickedly.

"Hi…hi…Fanthy…"

"May I introduce my friends to you?" Panther F turned slightly, showing a few other tanks behind her. In short, all those tanks were attractive.

"Hetzer!" shouted one of the tanks, she was a light tank with a short cannon and 2 machine guns, unlike Panther F, her amours were mostly vertical at 90 degrees and her camo was coloured in greyish pink.

"Oh Pz.38(t) A! What are you doing here?" asked Hetzer surprisingly, "I thought you were home today."

"No brother," said Hetzer's sister a modified Czechoslovakia light tank, "I'm already old enough to hang out with my friends isn't it."

In a panic, Hetzer turned to Panther F, "Did…did my sister say anything about me?"

"Seriously brother," Pz.38(t) A seemed annoyed by her big brother, "who cares about you wetting your parking spot with your engine fuel at night when you were already Eight!"

The tanks all chuckled, LVT(A)(1) whispered to Hetzer, "what a savage sister you have here)))"

Hetzer looked down in embarrassment.

"It's alright Hetzer, everyone have their own little secret," Panther looked down at Hetzer, "by the way, this is Type 4 Chi-To from Japan, you can find her if you want to film in the Japanese Hanger."

Panther F pointed her gun at the Japanese medium tank with a long auto-reloading 75mm main gun, despite her attractive turret to hull proportions, she was dressed in a camo consisting of cherry blossoms.

"Hajimemashite(nice to meet you)!" said Type 4 Chi-To.

"Nice…nice…to meet you too."

Panther F carried on introducing her other friend, "This is P40 from Italy, you can just call her Leoncello."

Leoncello was a medium tank with a similar design of the T-50 with sloped hull front armour and yellowish camo, "Hello Hetzer, my cousin had talked a lot about you."

"Really? Who is it?" asked Hetzer curiously.

"Semovente75_18."

"Oh I see."

"Do you want to come and play with us Hetzer?" asked Panther F kindly. Instantly, Hetzer felt his fans were not functioning properly and his engine about to explode, "S…sure…if…if…you don't mind me."

Meanwhile Pz.38(t) A chuckled lightly under her breath as her brother stumbled over his words again and again.

As the Hetzer and the tanks drove away, LVT(A)(1) sighed depressively, "should I start filming my documentary as well?"


	4. Night at the Club(1)

"Goodbye Hetzer!" the Panther F and the rest of her friends waved at Hetzer with their cannon barrels.  
"Pz.38(t) A, remember to sleep at 9:00pm tonight!" Hetzer told his little sister.  
The sun was already half set, its golden rays shinned upon the pond, making the water sparking like golden silk.  
The Tank's Inn laid at the opposite side of the pond, it was a finely decorated building with plain white walls. On the outside, was a nice garden with a few gardeners working—M3 Lee and M3 Stuart with blades attached to their cannons to cut the plants.  
After registering at the admissions(a polite M4A5 Ram II Canadian immigrant who worked efficiently), Hetzer was led to his parking room by a M8 Greyhound. The room had a smooth yellowish themed walls and a large window, viewing the whole of Submarine Pond, the sight was spectacular as the sun sets across the horizon, filling the room with orange light. Tank equipments such as refuelling funnels, screwdrivers, engine oil/grease and clean washed towels. Hetzer loved the room, he turned his attention to the large mechanical clock hanging on the wall, which showed "6:30 pm".  
"Guess I should get prepared for tonight," Hetzer said to himself. He quickly gave himself a nice wash from the powerful water hose situated in the washing area. Then he fixed up the scratched camo(he got this when he was hit in the front armour by a metal ball launched by his sister this morning) by repainting them with the grey paint provided in the room. He was once again ready to go.  
Officer's Club was located within the hotel, to be specific, it was a gigantic hall dug deep underground. It provided some of finest wine around the Hangers, even the wine-tasting French tanks would come here to take a sip(one of the most recognised French celebrity is the B1Bis—the most famous painter among the tanks). However, the Officer's Club was full of different characters, both positive and dark, such that the famous Italian gang leader—Al Capone often host his meetings in the special reserved rooms in the club.  
As Hetzer entered the club, the room was filled with cheer and chanting from the tanks. It appeared T29 had just made another one of his speeches. Ramming through the thick crowd of tanks, Hetzer finally reached T29.  
"Hi there Hetzer, let's get a drink at the bar."  
"Sure."  
The two came to the bar stand, T29 said to the manager, M4A3E2 Jumbo, a tall heavy tank in formal camo, a short cannon and he was wearing a bowtie around his turret ring, "Jumbo, please get me and my pal each 5 gallons of your finest gasoline for our engines, and 2 bottles of Gulag Vodka, with a bucket of ice please."  
"No problem sir," Jumbo went under the counter to fetch the drinks. Then he attached two filling tubes to his customers.  
"So," started T29, "how's going in the German Hanger?"  
"Quite well," replied Hetzer, after taking a sip of the Vodka, which made him felt a little dizzy instantly, "but we are not as organised as you guys."  
"True," T29 took a gun-full of vodka, the way his handling the liquor showed that he was used to heavy drinking, "you guys just lacked a hardworking leader."  
"How about Tiger II(H)?" asked Hetzer, Tiger II(P)'s big brother, Tiger II(H) was one of the most welcomed tank in the German Hanger.  
"Well," T29 took another drink, "We'd met for a few times already, indeed, he seemed to be a good leader, but he lacked the experience to organise a community. However, this guy sure has the idea of how things should run."  
"Hm…" Hetzer took a small sip of his drink.  
"Remember the days when we were young?" T29 looked at Hetzer, reminding him of the past, "do you remember this mark on my turret?" there was a dented spot on T29's turret cheek, even the mark was nothing big, it was sure deep enough.  
"You still haven't got it fixed?!"  
"Nah," laughed T29, "too complicated to disassemble the turret armour and replace armour, and it is a good reminder to me not to piss off girls, especially Russian girls."

10 years ago…

"Hetzer!" the young American knocked on the front gate of the German Hanger, "Let's go out and play!"  
"Coming, coming," the young Hetzer hurried out of the Hanger, with his bits of screws falling off from his wheels.  
"Fine, I think we should fix up your tracks first before doing it."  
"Do what?"  
"You'll know."  
After a short moment, the two were ready to go.  
"Can I join you guys?" Maus slowly drove out from the Hanger. T29 took a quick glance at the mammoth(with the name Mouse), "Sure, but are you okay with lot's of hardcore driving, because I'm quite sure that today's gonna be a bit dangerous."  
Maus seemed to be scared, "really…really? Then guess I'll come next time," he started to reverse back into the Hanger. An interesting point is that, Maus actually had a faster reload speed than some tanks, due to its special engine and transmission design.  
"Wait a second," T29's optics were flashing with ideas all of a sudden, "I have an idea, Maus, I think you should better come with us."  
"Are you sure?" asked Maus timidly, "I'm scared, mommy told me not do dangerous activities."  
"You'll be fine," said T29 quickly, "you are the most armoured tank around all these hangers.  
So the three friends started their adventure, enable to make Maus faster, the other two towed him in the front.  
"What're ya guys doing?" a voice asked. It was T-34 747(r) and another heavy SPG, the Jagtiger, another extremely armoured tank in the German Hanger, who had a frontal plate with 250mm worth of thickness.  
"Just going out to play."  
Jagtiger's optic became thinner, showing he was suspicious, "Where are guys heading to…"  
"Oooooo" cried T-34 747(r), "you are also going for the Russian girls. Don't try to hard Yankee, I can see it through your optics. Wanna us to team up with you guys?"  
"Okay…"  
With more tanks joining the squad, Maus seemed to be much more confident.

The tanks and SPGs soon arrived beside a small lake, they all hid behind a large boulder.  
"Okay," said T-34 747(r) in a very serious tone, "So basically the Russian girls will come to this lake to wash their tracks, and they'll take off their side skirts when doing it. What we do is to first observe them (honhonhon) then if we have a chance, we can shoot HE shells at their skirts so they can't wear them. It's gonna be so funny and…"  
"Hon hon hon," replied the others.  
"So after they notice us, let's all retreat behind Maus, who can probably stop all their shells, hon hon hon," said T29.  
"Me?!" cried the Maus.  
"Shut up now, they are here!" the group was suddenly interrupted by a voice from a near by bush.  
"Who's there?"  
"It's me," said the heavily accented French voice, "it's me, ARL44."  
It appeared that the bush was not really a bush, well, basically a tank covered in grass camo. ARL44 was a large tank with weirdly designed tracks, however, the most significant part of him was that he had installed a really long telescope in front of his optics(for better views…).  
"Can't wait to see T-44-100 without her skirts~~"  
The Russian girls consisted of 5 tanks in total, 3 tanks and 2 SPGs. They were T-44-100, KV-85, T-44, SU-85 and SU-152. They were all very attractive to the tanks.  
"Hehehehe"  
"Shush"  
"She's taking off hers!"  
"Here comes the beauty~"  
The piping-toms enjoyed their sight of pleasure, oil dripping from their cannon.  
The Russian tanks put their skirts in a neat pile and all drove into the lake, they played in the water, making the other tanks even more…  
"Maus do it!" whispered T29  
"Why me?"  
"Because you have the largest gun!" said ARL44.  
"Jagtiger has the same gun as me," said Maus.  
"fine both of you fire your HE," ordered T-34 747(r).  
BOOM!  
The two super-heavies fired in unison. The two large HE shells destroyed the pile of skirts in an instant.

"Nice one Maus," commented T29, "Never thought you were this accurate."

"I practiced a lot at home…"

"YOU PERVERTS!" a load scream sliced through the air, it was T-44-100. In a singe second, a shell landed on Maus's front armour, although it literally did nothing, but it sure gave a good fright to the mammoth.

"Mommy's gonna be mad at me!" Maus cried.

"Shut up and reverse!" soon the tanks started to retreat behind the Maus and Jagtiger. Shells exploded around them like the end of the world.

"Maus," shouted Hetzer over the radio, "you should go a little quicker, the SU-152 sure'll make you suffer."

 _BOOM!_

One of the largest tank shell flew towards Maus's turret, Maus quickly turned his turret sideways, angling his armour towards the incoming shell.

 _Boink!_

The shell bounced off the 200mm of solid steel, and kept on flying…

"AH!" the massive shell hit onto T92's turret, he fall into silence.

"T92!" cried Hetzer.

"His just knocked out," said ARL calmly, "someone needs to tow him, we don't want him to take all the girls for himself(or be taken by the girls). It happened to me once, and it wasn't great especially with the Russians."

"Hurry up and go!"

The group finally reached the Hanger, all scratched and dented, but they had a 'nice' time.

"Hang on?"

"What?"

"Where the hell's Maus?"

"!"

 _End of Flashback_


	5. Night at the Club(2)

**Dear readers: First, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading my little story! You guys are my motivation to continue working on the story. However, since I am an unexperienced writer, (and a guy who is terrible at English) please please please, give me some useful feedbacks so I can improve my skills and making the story more enjoyable to read. And that's it for this short message, please enjoy this chapter))))**

"Yeah," T29, the most popular president candidate in the American Hanger finished his bottle of Vodka, "that was actually so dangerous. I'm still very sorry for Maus, and I don't even dare to step into the Russian Hanger since that day."

"Maus seemed fine from the event," Hetzer stared into his half empty vodka bottle, "It proved that the Russians actually him leave by the end of the day, because he was crying so much."

The two fell into silence.

"But it was fun isn't?"

"Yea," laughed Hetzer.

"You are still not a heavy drinker?" asked T29.

"I just can't stand those strong Russian drinks," claimed Hetzer, T29 laughed.

Suddenly, Hetzer's attention was drawn into the new tank that entered the room, it was a very small tank/SPG, with an unusual cannon—actually a flamethrower.

Behind him followed a group of tanks all covered themselves in dark camo, so their identity couldn't be recognised.

"Saint StuG," stated Hetzer, "that's Al Capone!"

Al Capone was the little CV35_lf flame throwing tank. If you judge him by his appearance, you might then found yourself dealing with the most dangerous society around the Hangers. CV35_lf or, as he preferred, Al Capone was the leader of the gang ZZZ with a lot of members working secretly in every hanger. However, Al Capone did not produce public violence, he only organise secret assassinations that the victim would never be seen again.

One of his most famous and disturbing creation is the _House of Horrors,_ basically when his enemy was sent there, he'll be dumped into the largest crushing machine and then melted completely in a bust furnace. The molten steel will be used to produce a new tank, loyal to Al Capone.

The little Lucifer led his ring leaders across the bar and soon disappeared into the crowd.

"Did you every ran into trouble with him?" asked Hetzer.

"Once," said T29, "I was about to ban phosphorus shells in my Hanger, I made a few public claims about this plan. Later that day, he came into my parking spot, but he seemed calm and chill about the subject."

"So what happened in the end?"

"Well, we compromised into a plan. So, we discussed a legal age for the use of phosphorus shells, and he agreed as long as he can sale his shells in public," T29 said proudly.

"What are phosphorus shells anyways," questioned Hetzer.

"Eh…" T29 hesitated a little, "the kind of stuff, that'll make you…feel…good…after using it…"

"Oh, I see," replied Hetzer, "at least you are still in one piece, I'm fine with the results."

T29 ordered another bottle of vodka from the Jumbo, however, he demanded some lemons to be added in.

The bar was even more packed than ever, a little band that belongs to the club started to play a smooth jazz in the background, some tank couples started to dance together in the dancing floor(basically turning in circles with each other towed to them).

The two watched wordlessly, until T29 broke the silence, "Do you have a crush Hetzer?"

Hetzer jumped a little at the sudden question, "No…not..yet…"

"Really?"

"…"

"Well," said T29 looking away from the dancers, "if you are not willing to share, I'll tell you my secret: you know M46 Tiger? That singer, I'm kinda into her."

"…by the way," something reminded Hetzer, "Maus is looking for a girl…"

"HAHAHAHA" T29 burst into laughter, "really? Wonder whose gonna ever like him. Sorry, I know that's a bit mean, but seriously, there aren't any tank as slow and…Hang on a second."

T29 pointed his machine gun at the entrance without another word. Lacking a turret, Hetzer turned his whole hull to check, what he saw indeed amazed him.

An enormous figure slowly rolled into the club, unlike any other tanks, it has not two but four tracks in total. It was very wide and flat overall with a large cannon surrounded by layers of steel.

As this fascinating SPG moved into a lighted area, the two got a clearer glimpse of this tank. As most of the girls do, she wore a little red ribbon on both of her cupola, also her machine gun on top was also decorated welly with purple flowers.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Hetzer's optics were about to pop out.

"Shhhh," said T29, "that's T95 the superheavy tank destroyer. Her frontal amour is more than 300mm and she is even slower than Maus."

"Holy crap," cried Hetzer, "Maus literally just asked me to help him find a girl that has the same size(and weight) as him, and here she is!"

T95 slowly moved towards the bar stand, other tanks quickly got out of her way, not wanting to be crushed.

"Here she comes…" muttered Hetzer, "should we help Maus out?"

"On your call, my friend," said T29, "just remember to call her Doomy."

"Doomy?"

T95 finally reached the bar stand, she called to Jumbo who was cleaning a barrel, "Can I please order a vodka cocktail?"

"Sure Ms T95," replied Jumbo happily, "I'll make it right away after I finish with this barrel."

T95 stopped her overheating engine and sighed deeply.

"Hello Doomy" T29 moved closer to the superheavy, "how's your day?"

T95 turned her optics at the politician, she had a very magnetic voice, "Oh Mr T29, how nice to meet you. My day's just, fine. How's your election?"

"Going well," T29 looked down a bit, while taking more vodka, "the Southerners seemed quite convinced with my boards of eduction and repair, but it'll still take a bit

time for them to finally accept the civil rights bill between tanks and planes."

"That's a shame," said T95, "I hope they can appreciate your workings one day."

"It's fine," claimed the politician, "tank and plane racial tension had lasted since the First World War, there will be some time needed for understanding."

"Oh by the way Doomy," T29 carried on his speech, "may I introduce you to a friend of mine, from the German Hanger, he said he wanted to tell you something."

"Oh really," T95 was surprised, she quickly glanced at Hetzer, "what's your name sir?"

"I'm Japanzer 38t Hetzer," said Hetzer warmly, "Nice to meet you Doomy."

"Hi, nice to meet you too!" T95 seemed very excited by the conversation, "so…what do you want to tell me Mr Hetzer."

Hetzer thought for a second, making final corrects for what he was about to say while T95 stared at him anxiously, "So Doomy, a friend of mine seemed to be…interested in you, but he is a bit shy to introduce himself to you…"


	6. The East

**Dear Readers: thank you very much for reading this much of my story. Just a little note, some of the chapters are not fully finished when I first post them online, so remember to check the previous chapter so that you won't miss anything that were just added recently. Another thing is that I'm having quite a few exams going on in the week days, so I'll be less active in updating my story, hope you can understand. Anyways, let's carry on the story comrades)))))**

The sun was rising from the East, light rays penetrated through the windows like APFSDS shells. Rectangular areas of light shinned on the dusty floor of the German Hanger. It was still very early in the morning, the only noise that could be heard were the snores produced by the engines. Hetzer uncovered his optics and looked across the dark Hanger. Opposite him, Tiger I hugged tightly to his stuff toy(a Pz VIII tank) with his cannon barrel, he seemed to be having some bad dreams.

Jagtiger still have a beer bottle stuck in his cannon.

Quietly Hetzer moved out of his parking spot and drove out of the Hanger.

After closing the metal gate behind, Hetzer took a deep breath into his breath.

"Gonna be early for today's trip," he said to himself, "It'll be quite a long journey."

After filling his engine full, Hetzer started his way.

After an hour or so, Hetzer had reached the country side, he zoomed pass the grasslands, creating a trail of dust behind him.

Not far away, a large box like object patrolled across the country road at a slow pace.

"Wonder who is that," Hetzer speeded up a little by switching his gear. As he came closer to the tank, he was quite shocked by who he saw, "Oh my god, why are you here?"

Hetzer looked into an enormous hole that can probably fit 5 of his own cannon across the diameter. It was the Sturmtiger, the tank with the largest gun(actually a rocket launcher to be precise) ever built. Originally a Tiger, the Sturmtiger had inherited a lot from his predecessor, thick armour, powerful engine and heavy weight. He looked down at Hetzer curiously, "I think I should be asking you the same question," he said in a very terrifying deep voice.

"Eh," Hetzer felt a bit chilly from the air coming out of Sturmtiger's huge cannon, "I'm going to visit the Russian Hanger."

"Good luck with that," replied Sturmtiger, "I'm on my way finding someone, an opponent with a gun comparable with me."

"Who might that be?" it was Hetzer who was curious now, "there are hardly any tank with a caliber over 150mm."

"Nah," said Sturmtiger thoughtfully, "I know there is someone, a Russian, I've heard lots of legends about him."

"Be careful then."

"Thanks," answered Strumtiger, "I shall invite you to celebrate after my victory."

After a brief chat with the super weapon, Hetzer carried on his march towards the Russian base. However, he was becoming more and more uncomfortable as the weather became colder.

"Hope they won't remember me," Hetzer said to himself. As the distance from the Russian base decreases, the land become much harder and little vegetation was present.

Finally we arrived at the Russian Hanger.

Wind, blowing at miles per hour rushed around the empty field outside the Hanger, the sky was cloudy as if it was able to snow. A gigantic red star was placed at the top middle of the Russian Hanger with a huge "hammer and sickle" sign on it. There was a huge banner under the star, which showed in bold letters—"GULAG".

Hetzer took a deep breath, then he entered the opened iron gate. The Russian Hanger and German Hanger actually shared many similarities; both of the Hangers had the outline of factories, with concrete or steel walls, and dusty windows. However, the Russian Hanger looked more like a nuclear power station rather than a proper Hanger, continuous white water vapour trailed into the cloudy sky.

Hetzer shivered in the cold, "Guess I'll get myself a drink first."

He studied the road signs, that were riveted into an unfinished T-34 hull.

"Ummm…" Hetzer muttered, "the only word I know is 'vodka', so guess I'll go to the left)))."

Soon, Hetzer arrived a little bar, with the weird name of "Rush B!". The bar looked like a slum house compared to the Murican's Officer's Club.

Pushing opening the cranky front door with his cannon, Hetzer looked into the bar. The lighting was dim and yellowish, some of light bulbs were already long blown(they were there since the Electrification of Russia or NEP). Unlike Officer's Club, the majority of the room was empty, a single waiter was cleaning broken dishes in the counter, and a few tanks crowded around the corner of the room. However, the room still felt cozy and warm due to the large pile of coal fire.

Hetzer drove to the counter, a weakly armoured Russian SPG greeted him, "Welcome Comrade, quite good weather eh?"

"Not really good in terms of weather," said Hetzer as he shut off his engine, "long time no see Zis30."

"Oh its Hetzer!" said the little SPG, "I mistaken you as one of the SU. Well, what do you want?"

"Anything that's hot," said Hetzer quickly.

"How about smoked salmon with a cup of warm vodka?" asked Zis30 checking the menu board which all the words were all written in Russian, "the others are all cold dishes, I'm sure you are not interested in ice-cream now?"

"Of course not!" said Hetzer, "who on earth wants to have ice-cream?"

"Well," claimed Zis30, "we sold some 20 this morning, it's our special 'vodka favoured' ice-cream."

"Fine, just get me the Salmon and warm vodka."

"On the way, comrade," Zis30 walked into kitchen.

Alone in the counter, Hetzer glanced around the room once again: the group of tanks were still crowded in the dark corner. Not wanting to have trouble, Hetzer turned his vision to other objects in the room.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Hetzer's thoughts, "I sensed a person with passion, and is curious about our community." The voice was deep and strong, also giving a sense of religiousness.

Hetzer turned back to the group, who were now all staring at him, in the centre of the group with a large tank, heavily armoured, with a long dark beard hanging below his turret. He was the most famous 'Holy Tank' in the Russian Hanger, KV-85 heavy tank, also known as 'Rasputin' by the community. KV-85 drove slowly towards Hetzer, "My dear brother, you seemed to have traveled long distances today, are you here to seek forgiveness from the lord, to wash away your sins, to be reborn!?"

"Oh no," thought Hetzer, "this super shady."

"Xaxaxaxaxaxa," laughed KV-85 in his Russian accent, "my community might seem shady, but we are appointed by the lord himself, and he will guide us to the truth. I know what you have confessed in the past, take my tracks and me, the Prophet of East will help you wash away your sins."

"How did you know what I'm thinking?!"

"The Prophet knows everything," said KV-85, "do you need any more proof that I am the true Prophet?"

"All glory to the Prophet of East," the rest of KV-85's group announced together, the group consisted tanks, AAA and SPGs.

"So my brother," said KV-85 mysteriously, "do you want to be saved."

"Ehh…" Hetzer don't know what to reply the 'Holy Tank', "I'm quite fine now…how about later…I'll find you when I'm in need."

Out of Hetzer's expectation, KV-85 seemed calm after hearing his comment, "It's fine my brother, I can sense your hesitation, I know you'll be seeking me for guidance in the future, so I'll let you be for now."

Suddenly KV-85 drove right in front of Hetzer, his long cannon barely touching Hetzer's frontal armour, he stared at Hetzer weirdly.

"My brother," he whispered quietly to Hetzer, "I sensed danger in your near future."

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell you about it, that'll be disobeying my gift from god," claimed KV-85, "I can only tell you that it is caused by the sins you committed long ago."

"Rea…really?"

"I promise you can survive through this," KV-85 turned around and excited the room with his group following around him closely, "and you will know why you need my guidance." Then they disappeared into the snow.

Hetzer stared at the door blankly, he really didn't know what to do next, should he catch up with them?

At the same time, Zis30 came out with Hetzer's order, "Sorry for the long wait," he put the dish in front of Hetzer.


	7. Troubles

"So he told you that'll you'll be in trouble?" Zis30 parked in front of Hetzer, and got himself some vodka, since the bar was empty at the moment.

"…" Hetzer replied nothing.

"Come on," said Zis30, "although Rasputin really has some skill in fortune telling, but seriously, it's not gonna be that bad, once, he told the same to me, I only ended up running into trouble with Wirbelwind (which landed me in the garage for 2 weeks, fixing all the holes on me)."

"That is bad enough!" argued Hetzer, he took a large gulp of vodka, which cured his spirit slightly.

"Fine," replied Zis30, "I had far worse accidents than that."

Suddenly, there were the sounds of engines from outside.

"Customers," Zis30 quickly returned to his duty, "let's chat later Hetzer."

As the front door opened, Hetzer turned his optics to check on the who the new visitors were…

What he saw almost made his ammo racks explode, there were 3 tanks in total that entered.

"Oh no," thought Hetzer, "I should have followed Rasputin…"

In the middle of the 3 tanks, was a nicely designed medium tank with extremely sloped frontal armour, as well as a long 100mm main gun and a decorated machine gun on top of her turret. The T-44-100 also had huge side skirts, painted in a bright red colour. Behind her, followed two heavy SPGs—SU-152 with her insanely large 152mm antitank gun; SU-85 with a smaller but longer 85mm D-5T main gun.

Zis30 drove past Hetzer and whispered beside him, "dude, you are actually dead."

"What…do you mean…?"

"Comrade," claimed Zis30, "EVERYONE in this Hanger know what you and your guys did near the Vodka Lake, I mean, most of us thought you guys are legends."

"Clearly I'm not…"

Hetzer turned back from Zis30 and his optics faced the dark entrance of T-44-100's main gun.

Silence.

"Your design seemed quite familiar to me," said the Russian girl, " but I can't remember much."

"uh…" muttered Hetzer, "maybe you mistaken me with someone else, there are quite a few SPGs that looks like me…"

"No," SU-152, her main gun seemed even more frightening, "I've never seen any other SPG that has a trapezium shape."

Silence.

"Are you German?"

"Y…no."

T-44-100 studied Hetzer more closely, "I remember seeing you…Wait!"

Hetzer waited for the shot from point blank, "damn" he thought, "that's 1 year in the garage(hospital for tanks)."

But the shot didn't came.

Hetzer opened his optics again, T-44-100 was still there, but she looked sad.

"Am I actually that scary?" she said disappointedly.

"You are…not…going to shoot me?"

T-44-100 and her friends parked themselves around Hetzer, "no, but you should really thank your big friend."

"You mean Maus?!"

Flashback

"Guys!" Maus cried , "wait for me!" but all the other tanks were busy dodging shells.

Bang!

Another shell hit Maus's frontal plate, creating a massive explosion.

"Ahhhh!" Maus shrieked.

"Are you a kid or what?" said T-44-100, the Russian tanks had already surrounded the German behemoth, "no kid dares to this kind of dirty trick."

Maus glanced around the huge cannons aiming at him from all sides, "I want my mama!"

"No one cares," said SU-152, "we are asking who you are."

Maus sobbed, "I'm Panzer VIII Maus."

"Oh," T-44-100 was surprised, "so you are the superheavy in the German Hanger, never expect you to be such a…" she decided not to finish her sentence.

There was an awkward silence, only the low tremolo of the engine and Maus's sobs could be heard.

"Fine," T-44-100's anger faded, "Just tell me why are you doing this."

"?" Maus stopped sobbing, "I was with my friends they led me here, I'm very sorry!"

"Don't do this again, okay?" said T-44-100, "who told you to do it?"

"Are you going to go after him if I tell you?"

"Maybe…" said SU-85 who had an AP shell loaded.

Maus started to cry again, the female tanks glanced at each other, didn't know what to do next.

T-44-100 looked at SU-152, "I think we should just leave this kid."

"Yea…" said SU-152, "I don't want to stay here too long without my skirts."

T-44-100 turned back to Maus, "We'll let you go this time, do have anything else to tell me big baby?"

Maus stared at her for a moment and said finally, "if you ever manage to catch the other tanks, please don't shoot the SPG named Hetzer, his dragged into this just like me."

"You mean the trapezium like SPG?"

End of Flashback

"Oh, I see," said Hetzer to the attractive medium tank, "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright," laughed SU-85, "actually on that day, we just finished talking about how to make ourselves appealing to guys and then we ran into you kids."

"So," asked T-44-100 suddenly, "I'm still quite curious about the leader of this incident."

"It was T29 who summoned most of us," said Hetzer, "then we met ARL44 who had been there for hours waiting for you to come."

"Ah, I see," said SU-152, "so ARL44 is the true pervert, I'll give him a nice 50 kilogram shell later."

"As apology," announced Hetzer, I'll pay the bill for any of your orders.

"Thanks Hetzer," said T-44-100, the three Russian tanks all gained a strong smell of vodka after an hour, "We'll visit the German Hanger sometime later soon."

"Sure," Hetzer said happily, "you are always welcomed."

"Byebye"

Leaving the Rush B, Hetzer carried on his trip around the Russian Hanger. The Russian base consisted of vast and empty landscape, with the Hanger standing alone in the centre of an open field and a few distance buildings.

Hetzer travelled to a lone workshop, different kinds of mechanical components scattered around the front yard, tubes, filters, propellers, metal and wood plates and even an rocket engine with detached wires around it.

A rusty road sign read, "Be aware! Testing Ground for Sekrit Dokuments!"

However, Hetzer didn't seem to pay much notice at the sign, he came in front the gate of the box like building, "Are you in there BT-5?"

"Yeah!" someone replied, then followed a series of crashes of objects falling apart, then there was a short pause of silence.

Slowly, the front gate glided apart, an enormous figure appeared in front of Hetzer. The figure could not really be described as anything else that ever existed, it is a gigantic pile of steel plates, wood bars, metal pipes, stacked together, into, what seemed to an aircraft like object.

"Say," said a sharp and metallic voice, "who on earth are you, that caused me to break the half of my progress today!"

A tiny tank appeared from behind the machine, it had a thin and short cannon mounted on a cylinder shaped turret.

"BT-5," said Hetzer, "you seriously forget who I am?!"

"Nope," said the light tank, "I often mess up between other tanks with my creations."

"I'm Hetzer!"

"Oh yeah!" BT-5 banged himself on the wall, "I forgot your name sorry, want me to introduce you to my new object?"

"Sure," said Hetzer, showing his recorder, "you are still trying to fly?"

"Basically," replied BT-5 quickly, "I always dreamed to fly beyond the clouds and look down at the ground from the angle that I've never experienced."

"Why don't you get on a heavy bomber," asked Hetzer, "I'm pretty sure TU-4 can easily fit you."

"Nah," said BT-5, "I want to fly by myself, I want to go wherever I want to go."

He proudly drove around his flying machine, "she is object 606, I just need to make a few final touches to her until she's ready to go."

With doubt, Hetzer studied the flying machine again, to be honest, the design was far from symmetrical, and the engines(former PO-2's engines) were all leaking oil, "are you really sure…you are going to fly this thing?"

"Of course!" shouted the little Russian light tank, "I'm going to fly around all the hangers and wave at you guys."

At the same time, Hetzer looked around his room: the room was filled with the smell of gasoline, there were several cranes located against the walls. From the ceiling, fuel pipes, chains, tracks hanged like meat in a store.

The little tank carried buffing about his design, "as you can see, she's quite a big bird, so, she had in total of 8 air cooled engines…"

Suddenly a question came up into Hetzer's mind, he turned to the little tank who was attaching some electrical wires on an engine, "mind if I ask you for the reason that inspired you into flying."

"Ah," BT-5 stopped his work, "that's actually a pretty good question, it was 2 years ago an unusual incident caused my desire for the sky."

"Really?" asked Hetzer, "what happened."

"when I was exiting Rush B," said BT-5 who drunk from a rusty bottle, "I heard a weird sound from the sky, which made me turn, and guess what?" BT-5's optics lighted with excitement, "a tank! A REAL TANK flew across the sky!"

"WHAT?!" Hetzer shouted.

"That was exactly my reaction at that time," said BT-5, " I could hardly believe my optics."

Flashback

It was winter, the sky was covered in thick cloud, large snow flakes slowly glided down from the sky. A grey coloured German medium tank signed and puffed a white cloud of breath from his short cannon barrel, he was PzVI(F1).

"When will this weather ever to an end?" he uttered angrily, "we are short on supplies again and in this weather, those coward planes all refused to fly."

"I must find a way to send a quick message to the supplies city," he said to himself.

He slowly drove around the empty field outside the Hanger, then he stopped and looked.

A gigantic object laid in front of him on the railway. The Gustav railway cannon laid silently on the railway tracks. It is the largest artillery weapon ever made in the world, a total caliber of 80cm that can fire shells weighted as much as a T-34 tank.

"What a useless decoration," said PzVI(F1) depressively, "no one's ever gonna use it again."

"Sir," someone interrupted PzVI(F1), "Tiger II (H) is asking me to call you back to the Hanger."

PzVI(F1) looked at the speaker, it took him quite a while to found out who was the speaker, because he was sooooooo small. TKS was one of the smallest tank ever built, it only had a single machine gun on its body. To be more precise, he should be addressed as a tankette instead of a proper tank.

PzVI(F1) stared at the tiny tankette.

"Are you alright sir?" asked TKS politely.

"Dude," said PzVI(F1), "I might need you for a special task."

"No problem sir!"

End Of Flashback


	8. Love Fantasy

**Note to Readers: Sorry comrades, there were quite a few family events happening recently, so I updated less frequently...Anyways, pls give any useful comments or suggestion you have and enjoy the story))))))**

"Hurry up you fat, slow, tank," shouted the small Pz III to the superheavy, "Maus, you seriously need to do more exercises, you are slowing our transportation of supplies by THREE HOURS!"

Maus, who was dragging a huge metal crate behind him replied sadly, "I'm trying Pz III."

"Shut up and hurry!" ordered the little medium tank, "we have to arrive at the Hanger at least before 5:00pm!." he shot his tiny cannon onto Maus's side armour(which is 180 mm thick).

The apcr shell bounced off like a rubber ball hitting a wall, but Maus started to cry.

"That's why you should keep moving!" cried Pz III, inside, he is laughing so hard, he enjoyed bullying the big tanks…

Bang!

Pz III's turret popped into the air like frog, the massive 90mm shell sliced his turret cleanly from his hull.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Pz III's turret shouted, which fell a few meters away from the rest of his body.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Maus, he had never seen such horrified image ever, he had been watching under 18 tank movies for the past 22 years, he closed his optics.

"So…" said a seductive voice from behind, "you are Maus...am I correct…"

Slowly, Maus opened his optics and turned his massive turret. Towards the speaker, but his was still shaking from fear.

"Don't be so scared," said T95, "I'm only pissed at the guys who call us super heavies fat."

Unlike the other day, she was more heavily made up and dressed in a pink and white dotted camo.

After looking at her for one second, Maus instantly overheated his engines, "who...who are you?"

T95 also blushed as she saw the cute turret front of Maus with two ear like optics that made him looks like a real mouse, "I'm T95, you can call me Doomy, your friend Hetzer told me about you."

"Hetzer?"

"Yea," said T95 driving out of the bush where she had camped for hours, "isn't him your friend? The little grey SPG."

Maus lowered his cannon shyly, "his my best friend...I didn't expect him to...my name's Pz VIII Maus…"

"You seem to be quite a gentleman," T95 came closer to Maus, as he turned to turret away in inbarracment.

Silence. The two tanks examined each other closely (and slowly). Until T95 broke the silence.

"So…" she started, "wanna have a drink in Officer's Club."

"I...I...I don't drink." said Maus, "I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to be sorry," said T95, "you are really a nicer person than I first expected. Then, how about let's go to Karalia Cliff and have a little talk?"

Maus looked at his crate, then turned back to the girl, "I...have to bring these back before 5:00pm...do you have time...tomorrow...let's wait at the cliff…"

T95 smiled kindly, "sure no problem...let's meet at 12:00am, since it'll take us a long time to get there."

"Can I ask my friend to come too?"

"Sure"

"Then...see you T95…"

"Bye, just call me Doomy, please, T95 sounded so formal."

"Okay...Byebye Doomy."

Maus watched T95 slowly disappeared into the bushes, "she's pretty and nice." he muttered to himself.

"HEY big guy!" shouted Pz III's turret, "don't forget me after getting yourself a pussy, big guy."

Maus then attached another towing rod onto Pz III's turret and his hull, and then went slowly towards his home.


	9. Love Fantasy 2

**First, i'm very sorry for not updating my story recently, lots had happened during this time period, which including events that I have to prepare for the end of my school year, and visiting my relatives, I'm really sorry about delaying the publish rate of this story and hope you can understand. Anyways, let's pick up from where I left off from last time. Hope you enjoy!**

"Maus got a GIRLFRIEND?!"

In the afternoon, the whole German Hanger was on fire about this topic. Literally every tank, every SPG and even some SPAAs, who for some reason came to ask for some beer all discussed this topic with great interest.

"I bet he did something to the girl," claimed a weird looking SPAA, he had a ball shaped turret with two 30mm MK103 attached to it, "seriously, it's either the girl is so desperate or he is doing something very wrong."

"Chill Kugelblitz," said Tiger 1 who was pouring beer into a wooden barrel, "do you even know who the girl is?!"

"who?" asked the little spherical SPAA.

"It's T95!" someone shouted from behind, it was Jagtiger, he had a black-and-white photo sticked on top of his front armour.

"That's why," said Kugelblitz, "I was thinking who is big and fat enough for him."

"By the way," interrupted Tiger 1, "what's that on your armour?"

The two tanks both turned to look at the photo on Jagtiger.

It was a photo of Maus, with the caption, ' RIP Maus, who used to be Single"

"lol" said the tanks.

Hetzer arrived back from the Russian hanger with a box of vodka tied on top of him, he stared around the hanger, and quickly noticed the difference: unlike the usual slackened

atmosphere, the Hanger was now crowded with tanks, in small circles discussing the latest topic.

"Hi Hetzer!" Panther F drove up to Hetzer.

"Hi Fanthy!" Hetzer started to blush again, "how's going? Why is everyone so...excited?"

"Ah," replied Fanthy, "apprently, your friend, Maus, seemed to be in love with an American tank, her name's T95."

"REALLY?!" Hetzer could hardly beilive what he had heard, he thought T95 was joking when she said she is going to find Maus, he never expected everything will become real

all of a sudden, "so...so...what do you think of this matter Fanthy?"

Fathy similed, "I think it's great, to be honest, I think Maus really deserve a girlfriend, he is always so kind and nice. Oh, I heard you were the one who introduced him to Doomy,

aren't you?"

"yea..." replied Hetzer shyly, "not really, I just kinda mentioned him to Doomy when I was visiting the Murican Hanger, in the Officer's Club bar."

"That's so sweet!" Panther laughed, "he is very lucky to have you as his friend."

"...:)"

"Hetzer!" another tank called upon Hetzer, "can you say a few words for German Weekly please?" a sandy coloured SPAA with a large turret, consisting of four 20mm MK151 auto-cannons drove up to Hetzer, with a microphone and a notebook.

"Oh hi, Whirblewind," said Hetzer happily, "yeah sure, what do you want to ask?"

...

"Thank you for your information," said Whirblewind happily, closingf his notebook with his hull MG, "it's going to be in the headlines tomorrow."

"No problem," Hetzer smiled, "by the way, do you know where is Maus, I want to see him."

"Oh, I almost forget," Whirblewind fired 4 shots into the air(he almost hit a Stuka accidentally), "I just interviewed Maus in the storage room, he told me to find you for him."

"Thanks."

At his top gear, Hetzer drove quickly towards the storage room, Maus was still slowly managing the supplies. Beside in the corner, Pz III's turret was hanged in midair, ready to be repaired.

"Hetzer, great job," smirked Pz III in the air.

"What happened to you?!" Hetzer was surprised to see the broken middium tank, with his turret and hull disconnected.

"Guess what," said Pz III angrily, "because you introduced that damn fat ***** to the fat rat, I was shot by the ***** when I was roasting the fat kid when he was like hours late on deilivering the supplies! That 90mm sure was powerful enough to knock my turret off."

"lol" said Hetzer, "that's why you should shut your port hole sometimes."

"Damn you!"

"Hi Hetzer," Maus slowly drove towards his friend, "..."

"You good'ol kid," laughed Hetzer, bumping Maus friendly, "never expect you to get a pussy that easy."

"She is so nice," said Maus, "she had such a beautiful frond armour, and her optics are like the brightest stars at night."

"Congrats," said both Hetzer and Pz III.

"So," started Hetzer, "what do you want me to do?"

"..." Maus started to hesitate, he turned his turret sideways, not facing Hetzer directly, "She's asking me for a date tomrrow, and I'm not sure..."

"Why?" asked Hetzer, "com'on, you are old enough to make dissions for yourself."

"but," Maus reversed a little," I'm so scared, I don't know what to do or say to her."

"Just be yourself tank."

Maus made a long sigh with his engine, "I really don't know, should I bring her a gift or some special ammo?"

"What do you want Maus?" Hetzer asked straight fowardly, he had known Maus long enough to know his deeper thoughts under his thick armour.

"Can you come with me please?" Maus asked quietly.

"uh..." Hetzer thought for a moment, "sure why not, but you are still doing the speaking."

"that's good enough, I just want someone with me to make me feel confident."

"then no problem.

"Thanks Hetzer." Maus smiled, his optics blinking with joy, then he turned back to carry on his work.


End file.
